Spectrus Family
Ah the Spectrus family. Often called the "Spectri" to avoid the awkwardness of referring to them as "Spectruses". This is a rather gothic and odd bunch, with the exception of the family leader; Shade. Besides Shade holding the family together, everyne has a status. For example: *Rade: The odd one *Frade: The evil one *Sorcera: The slutty one *Lumina: The innocent one *Tiara: The troublemaking one *(Fan-Made) Blade: The seperated one This family has gained fans. For example, Blade Spectrus, a tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Blade is the outcast. If you didn't tell, the male members have rhyming names whilst the females' names represent their personalities. Sorcera is like a sorceress/witch, being able to seduce her victims into her traps. Lumina is the brighter one, being innocent but supportive too. Tiara is the spoiled princess, pulling pranks as she pleases and always being pampered. Some interesting facts about this family is the way it interacts. Shade, being the leader, is always receiving a certain attention from his siblings. Sorcera teases him a lot, Frade hates him, Rade tries to introduce him into the same interests, Tiara is always pranking him, and Lumina keeps him smiling. A family circle showing their interactions will be uploaded for a better interaction explanation. The Spectri are designed to colfict and work with the other users' tributes, for example. Say Frade is from district 9 in one games, and his bloodthristy dominance gives him leadership of the careers like he normally does. This will create envy between the careers in those games, making a big conflict. However, Frade might encourage the other loners to stand out without trying, but this depends on wether or not advice is permitted. On the other hand, Shade works well in both an alliance and as a loner. For example, in LightStone123's 325th Games, he is by far the most effective and strongest anti-career along with Mist Scorchil. However, in Bignate97's Hunger Games, he is currently doing incredibly well alone without a single scratch on him. Again, the impact the tributes have in the games all work perfectly on the rest of the tributes. Now, without further ado, let me present to you the Spectrus family's applications! Shade Spectrus Name: Shade Spectrus Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 5/3/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Simple yet Fatal Traps Appearance : 6'2, Intimidating and looks very hardened/cold hearted. He has long black hair with red outlines and a normal build. A spectral themed Heterochromia makes Shade stand out, one eye being green and the other being purple, they almost glow in the darkness. He has a tired yet strong willed look on his face and you can see that he is ready to fight when the time comes. Personality: Quiet, cold, logical. Backstory: Shade was a very isolated 16 year old back home. Living at home wasn't perfect but it wasn't very hard either. He spent time learning about circuits and some other small things. When he became old enough to be reaped, he decided to go to the career academy and train from a blooming age. This proved to be useful since his muscles began to form a lot faster and his skills with weaponry grew too. He had gained some of the top scores in ranged weaponry, brute force and stealth. Shade has a brother named Frade who he considers "the evil side of me as a human, except it took the form of my brother". Frade is a rather satanic boy, but this is because Shade made a deal with the devil in a dream to keep Frade from being born autistic. It worked, but after four years of life, Frade began showing very devil-influenced habits. Shade moved away from his home district after an incident at a previous reaping that resulted with a scar on Frade's right eye and a dead peacekeeper. Now, he fears the day he will have to be in the games with his younger brother and hopes that if that does happen, that they meet as allies and not enemies. Strengths: He is as sane as he was before the games, being a career he had an advantage in combat. He has very good aim with ranged weapons and can fake out people easily. Weakness: He doesn't show much, but he exposes himself sometimes due to him feeling confident that he will win. He tires easily too Bloodbath Strategy: He'll keep his distance whilst grabbing things around the outer part. Once he has enough things he'll kill a few tributes and charge anyone left at the center. If he has a crossbow and dagger then that pretty much has him set and he'll just fight off anyone without a ranged weapon. If someone else gets the ranged weapon, he'll scram. Games Strategy: Shade will take a very direct attack and hide routine. He will behave like a wounded or dead tribute if a cannon had already been fired, then surprise the passerby by stabbing their ankle as they walked by and then slit their throat. Feast Strategy: At the feast Shade won't waste time, and he won't have mercy either. He will take the other tributes' things and if confronted, he'll pull out the crossbow and shoot as he runs away with what he can carry, mainly weapons and armor. However, if theres many tributes left, he'll keep his distance and go last. Kill anyone in sight, and do what seems best from that point. He will split up with his partners if he made any, wishing them luck. Final Battle Strategy: At the final battle, he'll wait at the highest point near/at the center casually until the other tribute comes into sight. Once they do, he'll just point, shoot, and let the fight begin. Allaince: Anti-Career, in general he is allies with Kodai, Mist, Yuki, Duskus, Ares and Blanc Token: A necklace with a red thunderbolt. Interview Angle: Charm them with philosophy and talk confidently. Mention how calm you are but don't pride yourself either, and show signs of bloodlust. Mentor Advice: Shade, you're sane and you have potential. You might not need a mentor but you do need this advice; #Don't die #Retreat when its best #Don't come after a healthy tribute and if you're gonna butt into a fight, butt in near the end of it. That's when they least expect another attack and are most tired #Win Sorcera Spectrus Name: Sorcera Spectrus Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Poison, Throwing Knives Appearance : One of the Spectrus girls, Sorcera bears black hair with the front part being a poison purple. Being a fan of witches, Sorcera is almost always seen wearing sickly green eyeliner with a skull hairpin on each side of her bangs. She too has heterochromia much like Shade, except this is a faint lilac and an intense yellow. The colors of poison in most cultures. Having a crush on Kodai, Sorcera too has fangs that she had molded as well. Personality: Sarcastic, Lustful, Very cunning and deceiving. Just like a true witch she can coax and bribe people into doing things they wouldn't do. She also prides herself often Backstory: A lustful young lady who does whatever she feels like doing to someone, Sorcera is capable of even using her "physical powers' to drive people to some sort of trance. Yes, I mean boobs. The eldest of the Spectrus Sisters, Sorcera is never really at home. She is an avid fan of witches and anything related to it and dreams of being what the town fears one day. However, her very sarcastic tones and actions tend to drive even herself crazy and she just gives up on whatever shes doing. Truly a looker, you would expect Sorcera to be the town's.. err.. "deposit", as one would put it. But no, she has conserved herself for the apple of her eye, the one who will never notice her: Kodai Hitogoroshi. She had first seen him when she was 8, sitting alone at the academy, playing with pineapples in a rather amusing manner. She then noticed his curious teeth as they became more and more pointed. Believing he was trying to mimic a ghoul of sorts, this instantly infatiuated Sorcera. Being a secret admirer of sorts, Kodai became a bit paanoid after finding notes in his locker. Sometimes he just looked at them with a confused look on his face and sometiems he'd just stare at it blankly, burst out laughing and abruptly recover only to put it back in his locker. Nowadays, Sorcera just dedicates herself to doing more "witchcraft" (which is really just cute little drinks that get you drunk just by smelling it) and learning how to fight. She couldn't care less about the games because she knows that she's able to adapt in training when the time comes. However, she knows how to create poison and again like any Spectrus family member, she has an affinity for daggers and crossbows. Strengths: She knows how to create effective poisons and has a naturla skill with daggers and crossbows. She has a desirable body which helps her seduce her opponents like a witch coaxing children into her candy house. Weakness: She's a bit of a skank, so she could end up sleeping with someone instead of killing them. She is also a bit too confident and can be bossy, which leads to potential betrayal if she can't find a way to apologize. She also stalks peole she is very fond of (Gasai Yuno, anyone?) Fears: Being tricked, reality Bloodbath Strategy: Purposely show off your body as you grab a weapon and kill at least two tributes, then escape with your group or just escape in general. Games Strategy: She will create poisoned liquids and such and leave it around as if it was dropped food during an escape. She will also hunt for tributes here and there, stopping only to lure weaker tributes into being some sort of "guard" by promising them a "reward". Feast Strategy: Go out with a group and take your things, then when you return to camp poison your allies' food as they sleep, saving the untainted food for yourself and maybe even take advantage of the situation (wink wink) Token: Her skull hairpins Alliance: Will ally with anyone, but if Kodai is in the games she will stick with just him. Interview Angle: Be a bit slutty but be very bloodthristy when you speak. Be some sort of "sex icon" for the games and act "sexy" Mentor Advice: Well you're a looker. Shame you might die or come back with some scars though. I assure you however, beauty can be a weapon. Frade Spectrus Name: Frade Spectrus Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 1/2/4/5/3/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Mind Games, Traps, Throwing Knives, Appearance : An exact opposite of Shade Spectrus. Frade has short red hair with black outlines and red eyes the color of zombie blood. An angered look mixed with his mood is always on his face (like a mix of anger and happiness or anger and sorrow). Its always anger with something. A scar is on his right eye as well Personality: Evil, Cunning, Independent and very Merciless. He has a hellish need for bloodshed, and actually DRINKS goat blood to fit his favorite mythical creature; La Chupacabra. ''He also has a very vulgar way of talking, cussing in most sentences. (feel free to censor the swear words) Backstory: Kept a secret to the world until he was picked for the gamess, Frade Spectrus is the reason Shade is so quiet. He considers himself Shade's evil side formed into a human by the status of a brother, and since he was born Shade's life was just like the home of Frade's soul. Hell. He is inspired by all things hellish in the world, real or not and has a very negative religious perspective. He believes in God, but he sees God as a nusciance and thinks that all bad things are challenges he must overcome. His favorite mythical creature is the Chupacabra and he claims that he once saw the Chupacabra. A few games back, part of the arena's force field was glitched and it resulted in the Chupacabra mutt escaping. Frade uses this to further support his story. He gained the scar on his left eye after a small "fight" with Shade at a reaping. It started like any brotherly argument and led to Frade's face being dragged along the stone walls of the justice building, tearing at the flesh near his right eye. Frade was quiet but when he saw his scar in the mirror he began to laugh maniacally, pointing out that he sees the devil's grin in the scar. Nobody knows why he claims to see it, but Shade knows why. The doctors had diagnosed Frade with autism, so his parents did everything in their power that they could. However, the 9 months were coming to an end, and Shade wanting a normal brother made a deal with the devil to have Frade come out without Autism. Well, Frade came out without autism like Shade asked, but at 4 years of life for Frade, he began to draw simple stars inside every circle he could find and reach. Slowly as the years passed, more satanic symbols began appearing on everything Frade found. The night he began to drink goat blood, he left a note on his desk that made a pun on his name: "Are you a-FRADE? :)" Now, Shade feels that Frade's madness and satanic customs are his fault and the irony of all this is that he feels the exact same way he would have if Frade was born with Autism. Now, Frade has an evil inside him, and the games will only make it even bigger and stronger. Will Frade die only to free himself from the hell he's created for himself? Or will the victor of the games be the devil's child? (Fun fact, he isn't a satanist. He's a quaker, someone who believes in equality) Strengths: He has very evil ways of plotting attacks and using weapons, and he can endure hunger do to very odd eating habits. Frade can scare people away well too, but that only makes up for his low combat stamina. Weakness: His obsession with demons and mythical creatures makes him no better than an autistic child. He doesn't have tantrums but he gets carried away with his "artwork". Like any member of the Spectrus family, he is also very independent. Fears: Being overpowered. "If I'm to die in this dump, its because I was being an idiot, not because a little brat whyo got lucky did so". Bloodbath Strategy: Run in, grab one weapon and one bag of food, and kill your way out of there regardless of who it is. Games Strategy: He'll hunt for tributes actively, stopping only to eat or look for food. Feast Strategy: He will arm himself with his best weapons and take his bag along with an enemy district's bag. Token: A pentagram pin. Alliance: Alone, careers if he feels happy with the company he will have. Interview Angle: Talk about how the chupacabra and lucifer drive you to kill and answer the interviewer's questions thoroughly. Mentor Advice: He didn't get any advice because he feels that his instinct will serve him best. Tiara Spectrus Name: Tiara Spectrus Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Sickle, Slingshot, Traps Appearance: The youngest Spectrus sibling, Tiara has short and slightly messy hair with a pink/lilac highlight covering the front of her hair. She has a rather curious look on her face, her eyebrows raised as if she had noticed something she wants to tinker wtith. She has emerald green eyes and a "good girl" act that she always uses. Personality: Cunning, mischievious, a liar and a thief. She likes getting other people into trobule, and if she gets caught she will try to blame it on someone else. She is also bubbly and giggles a lot, especially if a prank works. Backstory: The youngest sibling is always the most mischevious sibling, especially Tiara. Being pampered since birth, she feels that she can get away with ANYTHING. She learned this after she blamed a broken window on Frade, her parents bought the story and Frade was grounded. Giggling like a scoolgirl, Tiara thought of many pranks to pull on her siblings, she never needed a toy or a video game to entertain herself. When she became older, Tiara began to adapt to simple things like slingshots, her favorite pranking tool. Eventually, she became a master at ranged weapons and one time, Shade lent her his crossbow. She began to practice in the woods behind her home and her aim improved even more. She then became old enough for the games to reap her. This was something she both feared and wanted. She feard it because she could die, but she wanted it because she would have a bigger place to pull her pranks at, and for once see how dangerous they can be. Strengths: She is very deceiving and a good liar due to her being pampered ridiculously at home. She has very good aim with a slingshot/bow/crossbow and she is also a good thief. Weakness: She's young, and like any young person their strength won't be as superior as an older tribute's strength. She is also overconfident about her skills. Fears: Getting caught, having enemies Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a slingshot or dagger and go up to someone from behind. Steal their weapon and run off whilst taking hard escape routes so they can't chase you easily. Stick with your group and try to bring them supplies. Games Strategy: She's going to try to have the members of her group kill each other off by causing distrust between them, then she's going to try and lead the remaining tribute's trust towards her to ensure her survival and protection. Feast Strategy: Tell the group that you're going to get the bags, then steal all their bags and ditch the group by heading in the other direction of the arena. Token: Her skull hairpins Alliance: She will stay with the careers but have them kill each other off by framing them or lying so the anti-careers have an advantage. Almost like a "robin hood" character. Interview Angle: Be cute and say jokes to make yourself look like the game's "little sweetheart" Mentor Advice: Well aren't you the cutest thing! I'm not falling for that act, but you can sure as hell use that against the other tributes. Have them distrust everyone but you, and believe me they'd die just to keep YOU alive. Rade Spectrus Name: Rade Spectrus Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Molotov Cocktails, Flint & Steel Appearance : The middle man of the Spectrus Brothers, Rade has spiked hair with red and black streaks evenly divided throughout each spike. A joyful look on his face is always there, with hints of hyperactivity. His purple eyes glow day and night in and kind of light (ohey, I rhymed) Personality: Hyperactive, Willing, Dominant and a born Leader. He can get on anyone's good side somehow. Backstory: Being in the middle isn't always easy. Espcially if you're bewteen a satanic brother and a quiet philosopher. Rade Spectrus however, is the balance between the three brothers. "If I wasn't here, neither would Frade or Shade". Rade is the "family manager", being the one who as I stated before, keeps everyone in their place. An avid admirer of fire, Rade does have his odd habits. He likes crafting firestarters such as molotovs and such, testing them over at the abandoned part of the district. His favorite type of firestarter is flint and steel. He is amused by how simple items can cause such a large amount of chaos and destruction and he keeps a chest full of it in his room. His relationships with his brothers are in his favor, being a born leader and dominant speaker. Frade however, despises Rade due to the fact that Rade is older than him and treats him like a sheep. He also likes blades, collecting things ranging from a butterknife up to a grand ruler's sword. He admits to sometimes practicing a flaming sword by dipping the blade in tree sap. Rade is an awkward leader who can be lovable or a threat. Overall, he could be an all around firestarter in the games. Strengths: The pyro you've always wanted on your team, he is a genius as making and controlling fires. He has good aim with a crossbow and better accuracy with a blade. Rade is also a good and lovable leader, giving him an advantage in loyalty. Weakness: His hyperactivity can have him rush into things a bit too quickly without thinking. He also has a slight case of ADD, which is ironic since fires need full attention in order to be managed. Fears: As expected, he fears lar amounts of water. Near that, he feels small and helpless. Bloodbath Strategy: Run up and grab some sort of firestarter, food, and blade. After that just leave with your group, don't stay to fight with anyone. Games Strategy: He will lead (or at least try to) his group and leave flame traps above the paths they take. such as a tripwire traps that drops a molotov on whoever passes by. Of course he'll make sure he has someone to help with that. Feast Strategy: Go up and grab your bag, then light a fire around the mouth of the cornucopia to impede your enemies from reaching their things. Token: An empty lighter Alliance: Will ally with anyone, but he would like to be an anti-career mainly. Interview Angle: Be kind to the interviewer and show a leader's heart and spirit. Show that fire is no longer a sign of rebellion, but a sign of strength Mentor Advice: Rade, you got a nice little system going on here with those allies of yours. Don't get too soft on them, because I know they aren't being soft on you. Just.. don't pull a "stray dog" and let them walk all over you Lumina Spectrus Name: Lumina Spectrus Age: 14 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Axe/Tomahawk, Darts/Poison Darts Appearance : Being an admirer of Mist Scorchil, she has brown hair about the same tone as Mist with gold highlights. She has icy blue eyes and a slightly shy look on her face. Personality: Logical, Loyal, Dedicated and Kind. A bit Melancholy however. Backstory: Lumina is the Spectrus sibling nobody ever knew about. Maybe because she doesn't look like one. Yes, she does not look like her family members, this is because she is devoted to being like Mist Scorchil, her biggest crush and her idol. Mist was just another kid in Lumina's class, but he stood out to Lumina. Lumina could feel Mist's kind aura around him. In her eyes, Mist was a hero just waiting to happen. Since that day she dyed her hair the same as Mist and left little notes here and there for him, keeping him in good moods and motivating him to keep following his dream of being an assassin. Besides Mist, Lumina is very supportive and motivational with her friends. She helps with simple advice up to philosopy that Mist would come up with on a normal basis. Now, what makes Lumina stand out in the shadows is the fact that nobody has been aware that she's the heart of all the happenings in the district. At least the happenings that happen around Mist and his friends. Rebel's very odd and isolated customs are due to a misinterpreted piece of advice she had given him. Duskus' sins are because of Lumina's more comftorable approach to Mist from a distance. Kodai's psychotic customs are because she scared him when he was younger and this made Kodai become unstable and feel the need to be scarier than whatever it was that scared him. Yuki's Every little thing is influenced or caused by her. Basically saying, she is a very kind, loyal, smart girl who makes an impact with whatever she does. Watching Mist had taught her how to use weapons and fight, and oveall she's a genderbent version of Mist with a slight personality change. Strengths: She is a lot like Mist in terms of combat, she can dodge well and can use axes with skill, especiallyy darts. She is also kind and lovable, you wouldn't want to kill her if you had to. Unless you were a career, then it'd make sense. Weakness: She's easy to push around and can get lost in thought. She is also known to daydream and have her head in the clouds. Fears: Losing Mist or an important ally Bloodbath Strategy: Try to lay low and stick with the strongest member of your alliance, and a you do pick up some darts and food. Then escape with the group. Games Strategy: She will just go with the flow and be a pacifier for her allies, soothing them or giving them advice when they're in need. She will protect those who matter most to the alliance and she won't betray anyone at any time Feast Strategy: Try to be sneaky as she grabs her bag and hurry back once you do. Token: A notebook she plans to write in describing life in the arena Alliance: She will be an anti-career, especially if Mist is in the games. Interview Angle: Be kind and gentle with the way you speak, and confess some things to create intrigue Mentor Advice: Lumina, you're in these games and I know I won't stand seeing such a kind and beautiful person like you die like a nobody in them. You have something, someONE to fight for. The games are a wake-up call on how much you truly want to live your life Lumina. Blade Spectrus Name: Blade Spectrus. District: Whatever I feel like putting him in Male Age: 12 Weapons: Spear, All types of knives and swords. Strengths: Blade has great speed, strength and agility for his size. Weaknesses: Although you might not think that he sleeps very soundly, he does, and wakes up to the sound of a pin dropping for example, but not a window smashing unless he senses his life in danger. Blade also isn't the best climber. Appearance: Might upload a lunaii soon... Reaped Allies: The Anti-Careers. Token: A locket that when he's about to die (IF he dies) his parents appear on a hologram and tell him that they love him. Fears: The Careers and death. Backstory: What Frade and Shade didn't know was that they had another brother named Blade. His parents were too stressed about so many kids so they had to leave Blade by a road, where a (insert district here) couple found him and adopted him. He lived a happy life there, but wanted to explore one day, and found himself in D7, where he met Shade for the first time. They discussed how similar their names were and how weird it was that their last names were. Then Blade showed him a photo of his genetic parents, and Shade said "That's MY parents?" Blade nodded and went off. He would come by every year to chat with Shade and Mist for two or three days, living in an abandoned home nearby. But this year, being reaped he knows he might never chat again with them. GTS: Spend some time at all the locations but maces, and observe others, maybe helping out his brother and Mist. ITS: Show all he's got to show off, hoping to get a score higher than 7. BBS: Help his allies while grabbing his preferred weapons. Run when his allies decide to. GS: Help out his allies and strike the Careers at night. FS: Grab his bag before anyone gets there and run off, maybe grabbing Mist or Shade's bag if they're still alive. FBS: Look for anyone camouflaging and kill them, then hide up in a tree and kill the last tribute(s). Generation 2 Spectrus (Finale Spectrus) Before I begin, I want to say that Hope Spectrus will be thrown in as Generation 2, but for now Finale will take that spot until I can come up with something for Hope Finale Spectrus Name: Finale Spectrus Age: 14 Gender: Male District: All Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow Appearance: Finale Spectrus carries a look of hope and courage on his face. Black and white hair make up this child's ghastly appearance with blue eyes that seem to speak out to you, promising you something. He has never truly smiled, being the one to just get things over with but showing sympathy by faking smiles just to make sure his allies don't worry for him. He resembles his 6 ancestors in many ways. He has the demonic smile of Frade, the seductive eyes of Sorcera, the explosive looking eyes of Rade, the pure body of Lumina, the mischevious eyebrows of Tiara, and the proud height of Shade (6'2). Personality: Finale is very brave and courageous due to his intense motives for being a volunteer in the games. He is very careful in what he does, stepping out of every bad idea he sees coming. He is humble as well, not accepting many compliments and rather letting others who helped him take the accolade. He hates being the center of attention because he feels that if he does so, the tributes will want him dead as soon as possible and risk ending the Spectrus bloodline forever. He carries traits from his ancestors in personality as well. He can't help but warm up to the mention of anything demonic like "hell" or "devil", and he likes playing tricks on others only to blame it on someone who deserves it. He tends to be seductive with girls that trust him but the way he never stands out resembles two of the main Spectrus siblings. But finally, he has the courageous heart of the Spectrus that tried to save them all. Backstory: Finale was bought into this world alone, a giant task on his hands. His mother had died after giving birth to the child of Shade Spectrus' grandson, who had died while working on a dangerous project. Finale was literally left nude and unbathed in the blood of his mother as she could barely look over at him and to everyone's surprise, Finale wept no tears. She took his hand and kissed it ever so sweetly, "Finale.." she said before the final teardrop came down her face. She let it fall on her finger and she drew a heart with the tear over his, which was her way of saying "I'll be closer to you more than ever, Finale". The doctor took Finale from his dead mother's arms and kept him at his home for the next 7 years. Finale somehow remembered the moment he was born, but forgot everything else he lived through as a baby. Like a gap in his memories, he says it was "like a deleted scene he'll never get to see". He studied up on the past in order to see what type of world he's dealing with when he was 7 with the simplest of things; the games. He watched the games where his grandfathers and grandmothers all fought in, Shade being the victor and last standing spectrus of that generation. He raised a child, Hope, who had managed to bend the twist on a quell that would have risked Shade's life yet again after gaining a capitol level fame. Finale kept reading up on his family's past ever since the beginning of Panem, and he then saw his importance as the last ''living Spectrus. He ran over to the home of Mist Scorchil who was now retired from lumber and he then looked after Finale up until he was 14. The boy was told of Shade and Mist's friendship and teamwork, and how Shade was killed in a riot that took place on the same street he grew up on. He was scared to see Finale, how his name was fitting enough to make you regret seeing him suffer. Finale was taken under Mist's care and secret training since then, and Mist taught him the ropes on everything that he should know in order to come out alive if he was to be reaped. Finale had hope, he had a good guardian to look after him and he was able to fight with the blood of one victor, and the intelligence of another. Then, disaster struck. It was a hiest that took place at Mist's home on the night of Finale's 14th birthday. Angry rebels swarmed his home and tried to ransack everything when Finale was the only one there. He was beat, smacked, cut and utterly annihalated by the many weapons the rioters had. Mist came home after getting a cake adorned with figurines of his famous ancestors only to see blood everywhere and the furniture gone, Finale laying in the middle of it all. Without hesitating, he cured Finale as muich as he could and he ran to his assigned peacekeeper, who then took Finale to a hovercraft that would carry him to the capitol to be saved. It was a close call, but Finale returned good as new. At least, that's what they told him. Finale had only 4 weeks to live. They can save him from that horrible demise, but the only way he can get the attention is if he manages to win a hunger games, where they will be forced to cure every inch of him. If he doesn't get into the games or win, he will die and the Spectrus family will be gone forever. However, Finale already had plans of volunteering. He wants to speak up, he wants to let Panem know that there is still a Spectrus standing. With only a week and two days left of life, Mist saw him volunteer, and with tears in his eyes the old man slowly walked up to the stage and hugged Finale to say goodbye. "Good Luck" said Mist as he took the first tear he shed and drew a heart over Finale's heart. Finale remembered the scene and he told Mist, "I promise, I'll see you again". It was at that moment that Mist told him the news of his short amount of time left on Earth, and it made him promise yet again to not only him, but to everyone that helped the Spectri make it this far in life, that he would win and ring back the Spectri again. He looked down and walked into the justice building where he sat alone. He heard the family next door say goodbye to their daughter, "Mom and dad will always love you". He cried as he could feel his mother speak through his heart, feeling it warm up as he heard her voice say to him, "We all love you more, Finale". Strengths: Much like Mist, Finale has a newfound will to fight and win in order to return and save the Spectri from extinction. Good precaution saves him from many stupid mistakes and again, like any Spectrus, he is skilled with the classic dagger and crossbow. He has the blood of a victor running through his veins, and the logic of another pulsing through every part of his brain. Finale is also the type of person who won't stop fighting until his heart practically kills HIM, making him hard to discourage. Weakness: Finale has the huge weight of being the last living Spectrus, making him a tribute suffering a painful depression most of the time and he also exaggerates on taking precautions, often wasting precious time in securing his own safety. He is a traitor to many due to his "Anything to survive" type of personality, where he would rather save his closer friends rather than just any ally. When he was attacked, Finale was left with horrible stamina, barely being able to run for two minutes before tiring out. But his biggest weakness so far is the fact that he's only a week and two days left to live, becoming slightly more weaker as the days pass by. If he can't win before that, why bother trying to kill him? Training Strategy: Finale will practice his natural skill with Crossbows and Dagers at random moments to avoid being identified as a Spectrus. He will try his best to not let his last name be revealed to avoid being a target for the cruel hearts of the careers and a few other tributes. Bloodbath Strategy: Finale isn't taking any risks and he will try to just grab whatever the other tributes seem to be ignoring to begin with. Over time, he'll improvise some sort of weapon thanks to Mist's crafting tips. Games Strategy: Finale just wants to work on winning in the fastest way possible and in order to do that, Finale will lay low while extending his training over the first tow days. On the third and fourth days, he will focus on attacking and hopefully that will be enough before the 9th day. Feast Strategy: He won't go. The feast is the second bloodbath to him and unless it's required, he just won't go. If he's forced to go, Finale will try to be first or last to arrive and once he gets what he has to get, he'll go straight into training for one more day before using the next days as a "victory or death" period. Token: His token is a tiny figurine of Shade that the capitol spat out to earn funding for the next games after Shade won. Alliance: Finale will ally with just one person, preferably his district partner if they are alone. Interview Angle: Finale will be normal but will try to hush any mention of his ancestry. Mentor Advice: Well Finale, this... this is the last time you might see your old man. You need to win, you need to save the family. Don't do it for me, hell if you want don't even do it for yourself. Do it for the Spectri, do it to avenge them from the capitol's ignorance. A wise man once told me, Finale, "Come home in a ride with cheers, not a coffin with tears". I bestow those words upon you, Finale. Good Luck out there. Trivia *The Spectrus family is a mix of Russian, Scottish, Norweigian and Egyptian ancestry. *It is not clarified if the "Spect" in Spectrus stands for "Spectral" or "Spectrum". Mistfire333 claims it to be both, due to the unique colors they all share and their gothic family ties. *The family has a ranking: Shade is the leader, Sorcera is the co-leader, Frade is the center, so is Tiara, and Lumina/Rade share the shadows of the family. If you count Blade, he's in the center with Frade and Tiara. *Shade is the most mature, while ironically enough Sorcera is the most immature. *Half of the Spectri are based off people I know, whilst the other half is simply people I wished I knew. Or maybe not, depends. *The Spectrus family is the second biggest family so far in the wiki, tying with the Assain family if you don't count Blade. If you DO count Blade, it is the largest, tied with the Lisbuten family. (SIDE NOTE: If the number changes or a new family is created bigger than this one, please fix this) *The second generation currently has simply one Spectri, yet more may possibly be added. Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Alyssa101's Tributes Category:Families Category:Tehblakdeath